Your Worst Fear
by Nonamei Midnight
Summary: When Danny suddenly loses the power to shift back to human, and the whole town thinks HE kidnapped Danny Fenton, what lengths will he go to return to being halfghost?


Yay, for things that WORK!!! Grr...Was about to sic something rather bad on the stupid thing after uploading this thing 4 TIMES!! deep breaths But, yeah, To the 2 people who read things even before they're posted, thank you for your persistance...To the rest of you, may I not have to do this again...'Cause I just MIGHT do something I regret in the process...

-------------------------------------------------

The voice seemed to come from nowhere, as Danny floated in infinite blackness.

"What is your worst fear? You know the one that comes to reaches out its chilling claws in the middle of the night and tries to strangle you with fear. It's the one that creeps into your thoughts, like the monstrous quarterback of nightmares, and tries to jump you at the worst times. The ancient evil that makes you cry for your mother, and after some of MY nightmares, makes me not want to cry for anyone. You see, my name is Danny Fenton, and I am a ghost."

Danny jerked from sleep like a swimmer shooting to the surface for air. "Ahhhhh!!" He quietly screamed into his covers for the 3rd time that night. It was that dream again. That dream that crept into his mind every night this week. Danny clutched the covers shivering. It wasn't like the dreams that he had after he had fought his future self. Danny shivered harder, like he'd never be warm. No, these nightmares were different. More settled. More FINAL. Yes, that was the word. Final, like the world had decided his fate, and he had to learn to live with it, forever.

Danny pushed the covers to the side of his bed and padded in bare feet to the moonlit window. It was still, in that quiet time where the entire world held it's breath for the sunrise. It was early yet, he thought, but was it early enough to get up or try to sleep again?

Danny turned to the very mussed bed. Its covers were tangled and sweat stained from the bouts of sleep he had that night and he was tired from all the tossing and turning. No, it was early, but it was time to wake up.

He walked to the pile of clothes in the corner and picked up the white and red shirt he wore yesterday. Still kind of clean, he thought as he pulled his PJ top off and slipped yesterday's shirt on in its place. He was still pulling the belt into place on yesterday's rumpled jeans as he wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

He leapt back three feet as a green glow lit up the kitchen like a nightlight. "You know, Mom should really get rid of those leftovers." Danny croaked, as he closed the fridge quickly.

He held the butter as he rummaged thru the kitchen cupboards for some bread. Jazz stumbled downstairs about 15 minutes later as the smell of warm toast and butter drifted though the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast, Little Brother?" she asked, half asleep and opening the fridge door.

"It's toast." Danny mumbled as after a short shriek as Jazz slammed the door on the fridge shut and gratefully accepted the sugared toast that Danny held out to her.

"I see mom saved the leftovers from last night." Jazz complained. "What are you doing up so early? It's Saturday."

Danny shrugged as he sets at the table and reached for the sugar bowl. "I had nightmares. Besides, it's Saturday, what person wouldn't want to be up at the crack of dawn anyway?" The sarcasm of his tone was evident in every dripping word.

"Exactly what I say, Danny!!" The crash of the basement door signaled the arrival of Jack Fenton, eyes bright, hair mussed, and orange jumpsuit covered in grease and green slime from yet another all-nighter down in the lab. "You should always beat the early bird to the worm when you're perusing your passion!"

He grabbed door to the fridge and bathed the room in green ectoplasmic light for the third time that morning. "Oh boy! Leftovers!" he chortled as he retrieved the source of the green light, and after tossing it into the microwave, grabs Danny in a bear hug.

"Like my passion! Ghosts! Once I get the Fenton Detector finished it will be able to detect an ectosignture in even the smallest amounts, even in things that a ghost touches!" Jack didn't see the look of nausea that passed over Danny's face as Jack began to explain in the smallest detail how it worked.

Jazz gave him a sympathetic look as Danny thought, well, yet another thing to hide out in the backyard shed after it was finished. After the "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" aka, Technus, Dad never gave the shed a second thought. It was a great place to store all the stuff Danny had labeled 'Dangerous'.

"Well, I've got to go now, Dad." Danny spluttered, trying to fight his way out of Jack's bear hug. "Sam and Tucker said they'd meet me at the food court early this morning. I'm testing the new ride "The Nightmare" at the theme park today, and Sam's paying for all the food."

He couldn't stop the shudder that he could feel creep down his spine. Jack hadn't even heard him as the microwave beeped. He had retrieved the now steaming, glowing green stuff and headed back downstairs with a, "Well, then, have fun Danny!"

Jazz raised an eyebrow. "That was strange," she muttered.

"What's that? That he let me go without SHOWING me the new ghost weapon?" Danny asked.

"NO!" Jazz exploded. "That he'd actually EAT that stuff! Those are the ecto samples!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny loved the feeling of flight. The swoops and dives that came so effortlessly in ghost form would be impossible if he were trying the same thing in human form. He could hear the wind whistle thru his ears at 120 mph. Swooping, he ran his fingers over the tops of the trees in the park in the shear joy of flying. He had nothing to fear in this form, not even death itself. He sat at the top of one of the trees as he watched the sun rise over the city of Amity Park, watching the people wake and go to and fro in the joy of a very warm Saturday morning. He watched people watch him as well, as the greeter of Amity Park, Danny Phantom, the Ghost Boy. He waved at one of the people watching him and saw the person jump. He could do this all day, but he really did have somewhere to be today. He hadn't lied to his dad, per say, but he wasn't meeting Sam and Tucker until 9 am and had a lot of extra time to kill. He would spend the time practicing all his ghost powers, but Jack and more than likely Maddie had the lab tied up all day, so that was out. He could go into the Ghost Zone and explore some more, but he was still recovering from a burned backside after his last adventure. So that was out too.

Then he saw it. The newest type of rocket was about to be shot off in the park on the next hill. He just HAD to see it launch. So, he floated down from his treetop perch and drifted over to see the blue and white rocket being lit by a very fumble-fingered 12 year old. The boy was so intent on his fingers and the book of matches that he kept trying to light and failing, Danny couldn't help but bend over the boy and ask, "Do you need help with that? It looks awesome!"

The boy looked up in irritation that instantly dissolved when he saw Amity Park's ghostly superhero trying to help with his rocket. "Wow!" the boy gulped, "It's you! Danny Phantom! My mom talks about you all the time!!" Danny blushed, well, as much as a ghost can blush, and said, "Yeah, So, do you need help with your rocket? It's the newest model, right?" The boy nodded, and without a word, handed the book of matches to Danny and trotted off to sit with a friend farther up on the hillside. Danny shrugged. It looks like it was his job to light the rocket now. He looked down at the matches, and then with a glint in his green eyes, he used an ectoblast pointed at the base of the rocket to launch it. The two boys cheered as the rocket cleared the treetops and even Danny had to strain to see as the rocket continued on its skyward flight.

However, the beauty of the scene was ruined by a scream of rage and a pink weapon's blast off to his right as Valerie, the Red Huntress, cleared the trees and began to fire in his direction. "What are you doing with those kids, Ghost?!" she screamed.

Danny was almost enjoying himself as he dodged the first of the pink blasts from Valerie's gun. "Me?" he laughed, "You're the one spoiling an almost perfect Saturday morning." He could sense the heat from each blast, but he really couldn't feel it on his cold, clammy skin. That was one of the drawbacks to being a ghost; they could feel only the most intense heat and cold. If he were human, that blast would have given him an instant tan under his shirt.

Valerie screamed. "You are the only thing spoiling this Saturday morning, ghost! Going back to where you came from would be the best thing in the world!!" At this, she launched about six ectoseeking missiles from the back of her suit. Danny ducked in between the trees of the park to dodge them all. He had to shoot one of them with an ectoblast as it was within three feet of him, but Valerie was already reloading as Danny left the park for the confines of the buildings of the city.

Valerie instantly gave chase as she leveraged an ectobazooka onto her shoulders, and tried to aim for the constantly moving ghost. "Stay still, ghost! Stay still so that I can kill you!" Danny smiled over his shoulder as he phased suddenly through the building he had been head towards, causing Valerie to correct her path or be creamed by the building. "Why? Don't you like our daily conversations? I thought I was learning all kinds of stuff from you." He had to duck as pink blasts rained down from above, causing him to swerve in midair.

"Learn anything?! The only thing you taught me, ghost, is how to improve my AIM!!" And Danny had to stop in midair as one of her ecto blasts came uncomfortable close to his head. Valerie swerved her sled around, giving Danny time to move out of the path of the worst of her weapons. She began firing again as Danny sped up and ducked suddenly into the glass roof of the Amity Park Mall. He waved goodbye to Valerie as he flew into the men's bathroom next to the food court and triggered the change back from ghost to human.

Danny Fenton walked out of the food court bathroom at five minutes to 9 am, and glanced toward their common table, the one that Tucker and Sam always sat at. "I'm not late. I guess their's a first time for everything." He mutters, spotting Sam trying to ignore Tucker's constant playing with his PDA by taking a bite of something that looked to be all green vegetables and bread.

He headed toward their table and waved at them just as a blue mist escaped his lips and a chill ran down his spine. "Wonderful. Just another Saturday morning in Amity Park…" Danny mutters.

He's a Phantom. 

_Danny Phantom._

_Young Danny Fenton, he was just 14_

_When his parents built a very strange machine._

_It was designed to view a world unseen._

_He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom._

_When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit,_

_But then Danny took a look inside of it._

_There was a great, big flash,_

_Everything just changed_

_His molecules got all rearranged._

_Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom._

_When he first woke up, he realized_

_He had snowy white hair, and glowy green eyes._

_He could walk through walls, disappear and fly,_

_He was much more unique than the other guy._

_And it was then that he knew what he had to do,_

_He had to stop all that ghosts that were coming through,_

_He's here to fight for me and you!_

_He's gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom,_

_He's gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom,_

_He's gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom._


End file.
